


La puerta de al lado

by Nonimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Romance, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Draco viudo y en la ruina, debe comenzar desde cero, todo por su adorado Scorpius.Dos azabaches entrarían a revolucionar sus vidas, uno muy  idiota y otro muy adorable.DrarryMucho Fluff, romance, humor y algo de drama.





	1. Capítulo 1

Draco soltó un suspiro cansado y quizás algo triste, no era fácil comenzar una nueva vida, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía ser fuerte, ahora tenía alguien por quien luchar, debía mantenerse en pie por su hijo, por su amado Scorpius.

Definitivamente un par de años atrás se hubiera dejado morir, no hubiera intentado seguir luchando, mucho menos después de lo que pasó con amada esposa y recientemente con sus padres y su legado. Ahora sólo era Draco Malfoy, un viudo y desempleado hombre, pero más allá que eso, era un padre con un pequeño niño que debía volver a comenzar y estaba dispuesto a todo para lograrlo.

Un pequeño rubio llegó corriendo, chocando con sus piernas sin dejar de reír, Draco se agacho para quedar a su altura y no pudo evitar abrazarlo y colmar sus mejillas con besos, realmente amaba a su pequeño, sin lugar a duda era lo mejor que le había pasado, el mayor regalo que le dejó Astoria.

—¿Pequeño, cómo estuvo tu siesta? — el niño hizo una amplia sonrisa y dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su padre.

— Maravillosa — dio un gran bostezo — ¿te ayudo?

El rubio rápidamente asistió y comenzó a pedirle a Scorpius que lo ayudara a ordenar, tenían bastantes cajas por abrir, faltaba ordenar su nuevo hogar, uno muy distinto al que alguna vez tuvieron, definitivamente mucho más pequeño, pero lo mejor era dejar eso atrás.

El pequeño se calló de golpe al encontrarse con una fotografía, sus ojitos se pusieron vidriosos y en silencio dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Draco se acercó a su hijo y lo envolvió en un abrazo, compartiendo su dolor.

— Yo también la extraño — suspiró, definitivamente siempre extrañaría a su querida Astoria, ella había sido alguien muy importante en su vida — ¿te parece que dejemos su fotografía en esta mesita?, así cada vez que entremos a casa ella nos recibirá — la cara del niño inmediatamente se vio iluminada, mientras asistía mostrando una sonrisa — más tarde iremos por flores para ella — le acarició los cabellos, ahora sigamos que aún tenemos muchas cajas que ordenar — finalizó el hombre sentándose en el suelo, realmente aun tenían mucho por hacer.

Pero ya entrada la tarde pudo notar que definitivamente ese día no terminarían, así que lo mejor sería dejar cosas por ordenar para el día siguiente, aunque pronto debía buscar trabajo pues sus ahorros eran prácticamente nulos y una guardería para Scorpius, de esto último tenía algo de miedo pues su hijo siempre había sido cuidado en casa y era un pequeño bastante tímido, temía porque el cambio en su estilo de vida le afectara.

Draco llevaba a su hijo de la mano, estaban recorriendo el barrio pues apenas lo conocían, descubrieron que a la vuelta del edificio había un bonito parque, los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron al notar todos los juegos que habian y Draco no pudo evitar dejarlo jugar algunos minutos, él lo quedó mirando con una enorme sonrisa, su pequeño ya no lo era, rápidamente se estaba convierto en un niño grande, con nostalgia pensó en sus primeras palabras o sus primeros pasos, pero también los recuerdos de Astoria, como su esposa había derramado lágrimas la primera vez que dijo mamá.

La noche estaba refrescando así que con el dolor de su alma dijo a Scorpius que el juego había acabado, pero le prometió volver en otra oportunidad. Su hijo era un niño muy tranquilo, no le reclamo y simplemente asistió, definitivamente era mucho más maduro para su edad, constantemente reprimía sus emociones y deseos, Draco tenía pensado trabajar en aquello, no quería que su hijo sufriera.

Terminaron llevando algo de comida preparada, Malfoy aun no se acostumbraba del todo a cocinar, en realidad, era un asco, aun recordaba su comida salada o quemada, pero que su hijo agradecía e intentaba comer, hasta que él con amabilidad le explicaba que aquello no era necesario.

Así que definitivamente necesitaba aprender, por suerte Pansy se había ofrecido a enseñarle y su amiga era una gran cocinera, así que esperaba al menos aprender a hacer pastas o algo de arroz, pues no era sano seguir comiendo sólo comida enlatada o sándwiches.

— Mira papi, es del color favorito de mami — grito Scorpius mientras corría con una flor dibujada — olvidamos las flores para mami, así que le hice algunas — explicó el niño y Draco le dio un sonoro beso.

— Claro que le gustarían cariño, si te quedaron hermosas — ve a ponérselas — explicó el adulto mientras el niño cantando se iba a arreglar una especie de altar.

La cena trascurrió normal, conversaron sobre su nuevo hogar y luego miraron una película, Scorpius llevaba algunas semanas obsesionado con aquella animación de dragones y Draco con paciencia lo acompañaba en cada oportunidad, de tanto verla ya se estaba aprendiendo hasta los diálogos.

Cuando se giró a verlo, Scorpius ya estaba dormido sobre su hombro, Draco con cuidado lo levantó y lo llevó hasta su cama, lo arropó con cariño y dio un beso en su frente, le deseo las buenas noches y se fue hasta el salón.

Sacó su móvil, tenían algunos mensajes de Pansy y otros de Blaise, les respondió explicando que estaba muy cansado para una conversación, pero prometía llamarlos al día siguiente, reviso sus redes sociales y finalmente puso una película, aunque no le estaba prestando real interés.

Sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas habían caído, sólo durante las noches se permitía llorar, en la soledad podía mostrarse tan frágil como realmente se sentía, pues durante el día debía mantener su apariencia calmada, eso definitivamente lo estaba agotando, cada día estaba más cansado y por las noches apenas dormía.

Con parsimonia se acercó hasta la bonita foto de su esposa, recordaba que él la había sacado, estaban juntos en unas vacaciones por la playa, sólo un par de horas luego de haber capturado la hermosura de su esposa se había enterado que sería padre.

— Astoria mi amor, te extraño tanto — explicó pasando sus manos por la fotografía, tocando con suavidad su mejilla como siempre acostumbraba — no sabes lo difícil que está siendo esto — sus lágrimas caían, se sentía más solo que nunca — me haces tanta falta, no hay día que no me duela tu ausencia. Pero se que estás siempre con nosotros, nuestro angelito ya es todo un niño grande, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de él — dio una sonrisa y se secó las lágrimas, no podía seguir llorando, él era Draco Malfoy, él siempre lograba lo que quería y si la vida le había dado un gran golpe, él saldría a flote y brillaría como nunca.

Quizás había quedado en la ruina, cesante y sin dinero, pero no importaba él haría lo que hiciera necesario para seguir en pie, para que nada le faltara a su hijo y si tenía que limpiar baños estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, todo trabajo era digno.

Se tapó aún más mientras sentía algo tibio en su mejilla, no quería despertar, se había dormido entrada la madrugada y tenía sueño, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando la helada nariz de su hijo se escondió en su cuello, con cariño lo abrazó y lo metió bajo las cobijas.

— Buenos días papi — saludo el rubio — quiero mi leche — pidió ahora, haciendo que Draco sonriera y con pereza se levantara para ir a prepararla.

Se quedaron cerca de una hora en la cama, miraron las caricaturas matutinas, pero Draco tenía hambre, tenían que tomar un desayuno como correspondía.

Dejó a Scorpius en el sillón mientras él aun en pijamas fue a preparar algo, quería que fuera especial, sería su primera mañana en el lugar y quería llenarla de buenos recuerdos, puso la cafetera, se demoró un poco en hacerla funcionar, pero estaba seguro de que lo logró.

Aun no entendía muy bien como funcionaba la estufa eléctrica, pero finalmente lo logró, haría un desayuno maravilloso, estaba seguro de que el video que había visto le había quedado claro.

Sin embargo, soltó todas las cosas de golpe cuando sintió un fuerte ruido acompañado de un gritito de su hijo, salió de la cocina encontrándose a Scorpius llorando mientras uno de sus jarrones estaba hecho añicos en el suelo, cuando agradecía que aquella aberración regalaba por Walburga Black hubiera terminado en el suelo.

Abrazó a su hijo con cariño, mientras lo levantaba del suelo y explicaba que todo estaba bien, revisando que no tuviera ninguna herida en el cuerpo, pero dio un salto cuando un fuerte olor y humo negro llenó la habitación.

Entró en desesperación, su casa se estaba incendiando, no sabía qué hacer, lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su hijo y salir gritando por ayuda, su hijo se aferraba a su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a sollozar lleno de miedo.

La puerta de al lado de su apartamento se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre de tez clara pero ligeramente bronceada y rebeldes cabellos azabaches, junto a unas enormes gafas.

— Mierda ¿qué te pasó? — pregunto el hombre mientras Draco entre balbuceos le explicaba.

El hombre salió corriendo, él se quedó en el pasillo al borde de un ataque de pánico, estaba seguro de que debía llamar a los bomberos.

Un pequeño niño salió de la misma muerta que el desconocido hombre, era una réplica del hombre que anteriormente había visto, solo que el niño no usaba anteojos y tenía une enorme sonrisa en el rostro, iba mordisqueando un sándwich y con curiosidad comenzó a mirar a su hijo.

— ¡Hola! — saludó de forma efusiva llamando la atención de Scorpius quien dejó de llorar y lo quedó mirando — ¿comida? — ofreció apartando un poco de su sándwich — tío Remus siempre me da chocolate para hacerme sentir mejor, pero solo tengo pan — explicó el niño algo avergonzado.

Scorpius lo miró con duda, pero finalmente acepto el sándwich, Draco los quedó mirando, realmente no entendía a los niños, al menos el azabache había logrado hacer que su hijo dejara de llorar.

— ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó a usar la estufa? — preguntó el de ojos verdes divertido, haciendo que Draco se sonrojara de forma súbita — no era ningún incendio, solo era tu desayuno el que se estaba quemando — terminó de explicar divertido mientras soltaba una fuerte carcajada.

Draco tomó a su hijo y pasó chocando fuertemente contra el hombro de su mal educado vecino, sentía como sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza.

— De nada — soltó con ironía — por cierto, soy Harry Potter — escuchó como su vecino se presentaba mientras él daba un fuerte portazo, para luego escuchar algunas risas desde el pasillo, apretó los puños maldiciendo a ese estúpido de Harry Potter, no sabía por qué, pero ese maldito apellido le sonaba conocido.

— Rico, esto estaba delicioso— explicó Scorpius mientras se devoraba él último bocado, Draco lo miró confundido, realmente los niños si que eran raros.

Draco solo dio un fuerte suspiro aun algo avergonzado, quizás lo mejor sería ir a comer algo fuera, definitivamente no quería acercarse a esa estufa en un buen par de horas.

Se cambió su pijama y también vistió a Scorpius, lo abrigó pues el día estaba algo nublado, le tomó la mano y juntos salieron, encontrándose con su vecino, el mismo arrogante de hace un rato, el azabache le dio una sonrisa torcida y Draco lo miró enojado.

— Albus Potter — se presentó el pequeño extendiendo su manito al pequeño rubio.

— Scorpius Malfoy — se presentó el pequeño con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, tomando la pegajosa mano de Potter.

Los adultos se quedaron mirando, Harry hizo una mueca divertido.

— Harry Potter — se presentó ahora el adulto riendo, Draco odiaba esa maldita sonrisa.

— Draco Malfoy — respondió a regañadientes — vamos Scorpi, tironeo la mano se su hijo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el ascensor, el pequeño se despidió con la mano de su vecino.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, pues los Potter también bajaban, así que Draco se dedico a mirar enojado los diez pisos al arrogante de Potter, su vecino sólo reía y los dos niños iban haciendo muecas en el espejo del ascensor, los adultos no pudieron evitar darse cuenta, soltando una carcajada al unísono.

Se separaron una vez fuera del edificio, nuevamente los niños se despedían con sonrisas mientras los adultos se miraban, Draco esperaba no volver a encontrarse con el idiota de su vecino, y Harry, esperaba encontrarse cuanto antes con él.

— Tía Pansy — Scorpius salió corriendo y se abrazó al cuerpo de la azabache, la mujer comenzó a sonreír, para agacharse a besar sus cálidas mejillas.

— Hey cariño, estás gigante — lo felicitó, haciendo que el niño se sintiera orgulloso — hola bonito, ¿cómo va todo? — ahora desvió su atención a Draco, a quien sumió en un abrazo, de inmediato sintió como el rubio soltaba un suspiro.

Almorzaron fuera, para luego llevar a Pansy hasta su hogar, Draco le había pedido algo de ayuda y la mujer había estado más que dispuesta a ayudarlo, pues era difícil hacer que el hombre pidiera ayuda, y Pansy sabía lo mucho que él la necesitaba.

Las puertas del ascensor estaban por cerrar cuando una mano se interpuso, Draco definitivamente quería golpearse contra los estúpidos espejos, ahí estaban frente a ellos sus vecinos, los Potter.

Scorpius miró la galletita que iba comiendo, con rapidez la partió a la mitad y le extendió un pedacito a Albus, el niño le tomó dando una amplia sonrisa, ambos al igual que hace un par de horas se fueron mirando en los espejos.

Pansy se enterneció con la escena, pero luego se vio más interesada en las miradas que le daba el azabache a su amigo, aunque tampoco pudo ignorar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Malfoy, prefirió morderse la lengua y no hacer comentario alguno, tenía que darle tiempo a Draco.

Scorpius estaba durmiendo su siesta y Pansy aprovechó ese momento para abrazar a su amigo, Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se recargó en el hombro de su amiga y soltó algunas lágrimas, la mujer lo abrazó con ternura, sabía por todo lo que había pasado, definitivamente Draco Malfoy era alguien muy fuerte.

Pasaron la tarde ordenando lo que quedaba, Pansy le enseñó a cocinar algunas cosas y Draco quedó más tranquilo, le había servido desahogarse, no sabía la razón, pero repentinamente se sintió esperanzado con su nueva vida, abrazó a su pequeño con ternura, tenían que salir adelante.


	2. Capítulo 2

Draco quería llorar, ya estaba por cumplir una semana en su nuevo hogar y no había podido encontrar empleo alguno. En todos lados lo quedaban mirando mal por no tener experiencia y si llegaban a considerarlo, finalmente lo rechazaban al enterarse de que era un padre soltero, pues temían que dejara el trabajo ante cualquier emergencia con el pequeño.

Scorpius estaba abrazando a su papá, dando "besos mágicos" por sus mejillas para intentar consolarlo, Draco se sintió el peor padre del mundo al notar que algunas lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas, se las limpió y sonrió a su hijo, explicando que ya se sentía mucho mejor.

Su móvil no dejaba de sonar y a malas ganas fue a responder, notando que no conocía el número que aparecía en la pantalla, de seguro era algún banco, rogaba internamente que ya no quedaran más deudas o quizás los periodistas, últimamente no dejaban de llamarlo para pedirle una entrevista, después de todo el "la estafa de los Malfoy" había sido escándalo nacional, se estaba planteando seriamente acceder a alguna si le pagaban lo suficiente.

— Draco, al fin pude ubicarte — escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien, instintivamente apretó los dientes.

— Acaso ¿quieres burlarte? — preguntó de forma irónica, no esperaba menos de su tío Sirius Black, luego de todo lo que su familia le había hecho, incluyendo a sus padres.

— ¡Qué! Claro que no muchacho — dio un suspiro — quiero saber ¿cómo estas, necesitas algo? — bajó un poco su voz — además Cissy me ha contactado, quiere que sea su abogado y ella pide verte — terminó de explicar, tenía mucho de que hablar con el hijo de su prima.

— Vete a la mierda Sirius, no te necesito — cortó la llamada de golpe, no estaba seguro del porqué lo había hecho, pero no estaba de ánimos.

Se sentía molesto, frustrado, ni siquiera sabía si quería ver a su madre luego de todo lo que le había tocado pasar y que aun le quedaba por vivir. Suspiro con fuerza, contó hasta cien y logró calmarse, para finalmente notar como Scorpius lo miraba algo asustado, pues era raro que él se mostrara molesto con su hijo, con cariño se acercó y comenzó a explicarle que no había ocurrido nada malo, pero no pudo evitar que el pequeño soltara algunas lágrimas, pues su pequeño clon había quedado algo traumado luego de sus exacerbadas reacciones cuando salió a luz la gran estafa que habían hecho sus padres.

Un par de horas más tarde decidió llevarse al niño al parque, esa semana casi no habían tenido tiempo de jugar luego de todas las entrevista de trabajo a las que había asistido, aun estaba furioso por el viejo calvo que le había dicho que no era más que un ladrón al igual que sus padres.

Puso la bufanda color verde en el pálido cuello de su niño, un gorrito de lana en el mismo tono y terminó dándole algunos besitos en sus mejillas, para luego tomarlo de mano y salir del lugar.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! — gritó enojado — acaso ahora vienes a acosarme a mi casa, vienes a burlarte de mí.

— Sirius, Remus ¿qué está pasando? — preguntó Potter que venía saliendo de la puerta de al lado, Draco se quedó sin palabras no entendiendo nada.

— Draco, cariño — ahora el rubio dio un brinco cuando los brazos de su tío lo rodearon — tantos años sin verte, ya eres todo un hombre y tiene un pequeño hijo — ahora la atención del rizado había pasado a Scorpius, quien para ese entonces ya estaba escondido tras las piernas de su padre.

— Tú, aquí — Draco balbuceaba sin decir nada coherente.

— Scorpyyyyyyyy — se escuchó una cantarina voz, para a que a los dos segundos un azabache de cabellos rebeldes tuviera abrazado el rubio niño algo avergonzado — hey puedes venir a jugar conmigo y con Teddy — explicó apuntando a otro niño algo más grande que ellos.

— Draco, tenemos que hablar — susurró Black por lo bajo, haciendo que Malfoy asistiera con la cabeza.

— Nosotros podemos cuidarlo — ofreció un castaño que Draco no conocía, no estaba tan seguro de aceptar la oferta, pero Potter se sumó al ofrecimiento.

Preguntó a su hijo si quería jugar algunos minutos con su vecino, el niño con una tímida sonrisa asistió y Draco no tuvo corazón para negarle un pequeño momento de diversión, así que encargándolo sus cuidados al hombre que ahora sabía se llamaba Remus Lupin, acepto que su tío entrara a su humilde hogar.

Maldijo al notar que ni siquiera le quedaba algo de ese asqueroso café instantáneo, así que declinó su oferta tan solo ofreciéndole un vaso de agua, Sirius aceptó sin hacer comentario alguno, aunque el rizado no dejaba de mirar para todos lados, haciendo que Draco se sintiera evaluado.

— Vamos, suelta de una puta vez que estoy en la mismísima mierda. Dime que te alegra verme en la miseria.

— ¿Por qué haría eso Draco? — Sirius se había levantado acercándose levemente — jamás me alegraría por que estás pasando, ni siquiera puedo imaginar por todo el dolor que atraviesas. Primero tu esposa y ahora tus padres, sólo quiero ofrecer mi ayuda — cuando Draco reaccionó estaba siendo abrazado por su tío, mientras las lágrimas que se habían acumulado durante toda la semana al fin estaban cayendo por su cara, ahora se odiaba por ser un jodido patético.

— Es una mierda — sollozó — no sé que hacer Sirius, ni siquiera se si lo estoy haciendo bien.

— Vamos por parte cariño, toma asiento — indico Black — primero, ¿necesitas dinero o algo de ese tipo? — preguntó Sirius, pero Draco aun orgulloso negó con vehemencia, explicando que ya había encontrado trabajo, se sentía la persona más hipócrita del mundo — muy bien, ahora lo segundo. Cissy me contactó hace algunos días, ella rogó a Andrómeda que me buscara y pese a todo, no tuve corazón de negarme — soltó un suspiro, mientras Draco se sentía culpable, él era testigo de todas las veces que su madre había hablado mal de él — ella quiere contar toda la verdad, no quiere seguir bajo las mentiras de tu padre — explicó Sirius calmado — ella quiere verte, no sabes cuanto te llora, por favor Draco, ve a ver a Cissy, ella necesita explicarte algunas cosas.

Draco hasta el momento se había negado, se le estrujaba el corazón de pensar ver a su querida madre en aquel horrible lugar, mientras a su padre no lo había ido a visitar por odio, lo detestaba, lo aborrecía por haber acabado con su familia.

Finalmente, el rubio acepto, haciendo que Sirius le regalaba una genuina sonrisa, explicando que el siguiente fin de semana irían con ella, él le explicaría los pasos a seguir e incluso se había ofrecido a estar con él en todo momento, haciendo que el rubio agradeciera con un leve movimiento.

Siguieron hablando un par de cosas banales, sobre todo, de todo lo que conllevaba la investigación y el próximo juicio que se avecinaba con vehemencia, donde al fin darían la sentencia.

Draco ya no queriendo hablar más del tema y algo preocupado por su hijo, pidió ir por él, así que rápidamente estuvieron en la puerta de al lado, siendo recibidos por Harry con una enorme sonrisa, que Draco odio y amo por igual.

Se encontró a su querido Scorpius riendo a carcajadas, imagen que no veía desde que su querida Astoria estaba con vida. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios, no se dio ni cuenta cuando fue arrastrado por Remus hasta la cocina, para luego de forma cariñosa ofrecer algo de agua.

— Al parecer se están divirtiendo, Scorpius es un niño muy gentil y educado — explico el castaño mientras ponía algo de agua a hervir.

— No lo veía así desde que mi esposa estaba viva — terminó de explicar, de inmediato se sintió raro por haber dicho aquello en voz alta, mucho más ante un desconocido como Remus, que sin embargo, le inspiraba una extraña confianza.

— Cuanto lo siento — el hombre con cariño apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro — Sirius me contó por lo que has pasado, no sabes cuanto te hemos buscado éstas últimas semanas — comenzó a explicar de forma calmada.

A los pocos minutos Black se hizo presente en el lugar y Draco casi bota el agua al ver como su tío se acercaba hasta Remus dando un fugaz beso en sus labios. Sabía muy bien que Sirius era gay, por algo lo habian prácticamente dado por muerto en la familia Black, pero no sabía que tuviera pareja.

— Cierra la boca muchacho — dijo Remus riendo — con Sirius somos pareja desde hace algunos años, explicó el castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Y el niño? — Draco aun se sentía algo confundido.

— Él es mi hijo, mío y de Nymphadora Tonks — ahora si que habian logrado que Draco escupiera el agua y comenzara a toser de forma copiosa, haciendo que Black soltara algunas risas.

— Si cariño, los más odiados de los Black nos metimos con el mismo hombre — Draco estaba pensando seriamente que esa agua tenía algo extraño — Rems y Nym se casaron y tuvieron al pequeño Teddy, pero las cosas no funcionaron. Yo llevaba años enamorado de él, no sé cómo ni porqué, pero el descubrió que me amaba y ahora somos una feliz pareja. Y si quieres volverte loco, pues ambos vivimos con Nymphadora y Teddy, somos una extraña familia funcional — ok, ahora si que Draco estaba seguro de que esa agua tenía drogas.

— Veo que te están traumando con su extravagante modo de vida — explicó Harry que venía entrando a la cocina — Padfoot los niños preguntan por ti, te están esperando para jugar — ante lo dicho Sirius abandonó a cocina siendo seguido por Remus, quien iba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Es verdad?

— Si, ellos son novios y viven con la ex esposa de uno de ellos, raroooo — dijo Harry burlándose, haciendo que Draco soltara una risa ante aquella actitud tan infantil — Nymphadora es todo un caso, la mujer los ama, es la mejor amiga de ambos y se niega a que dejen de ser familia, técnicamente Teddy tiene una mamá y dos papás.

— Bueno, creo que ya debo irme.

— Hey no, por favor — Harry pidió — tú hijo está disfrutando tanto, no lo prives de eso — pidió Potter, haciendo que Draco se sintiera culpable por querer quitarle los pequeños momentos de felicidad que tenía el niño.

Así que, sin planearlo, terminó pasando toda la tarde con su vecino, su tío y él novio de él. Los niños revoloteaban divertidos haciéndolos soltar más de una risa, y ellos conversaron como si se conocieran desde hace años, Draco no se sentía así desde que era un adolescente y tenía tontas conversaciones con Pansy y Blaise, cuando aún no habian preocupaciones en sus vidas.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, se había topado con su vecino un par de veces, incluso en más de una oportunidad se habían quedado conversando mientras los pequeños jugaban.

Pese al mal clima, uno de frío y lluvia, Draco tenía que salir cada día dejar sus antecedentes, necesitaba conseguir trabajo cuanto antes, apenas le estaba alcanzando para comer, no tenía dinero, sólo si tenía suerte le alcanzaba para una semana.

El miércoles se encontró con algunas cajas llenas de mercadería, una pequeña nota las acompañaba.

" _Se que lo necesitas, pero eres muy orgulloso para aceptarlo, piensa en esto como un préstamo, algún día me devolverás la mano, con cariño Sirius y Remus._

_PS: Teddy quiere volver a jugar con Scorpius cuanto antes"._

Sacó su móvil y envío un mensaje de agradecimiento, no podía creer que aún hubiera gente dispuesto a ayudarlo, realmente se sentía muy afortunado.

Ya era viernes, se sentía frustrado pues aun no encontraba empleo y, por otro lado, estaba ansioso, en menos de un día vería a su madre luego de meses de no haberlo hecho, la noche anterior apenas había podido cerrar los ojos y estaba seguro que esa noche ni siquiera podría dormir.

Scorpius le acompañaba a paso lento, ese día su pequeño parlanchín apenas hablaba y sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas, Draco pensó que debía encontrar una guardería cuando antes, quizás preguntaría a Potter donde llevaba a su hijo, aunque probablemente ni siquiera se podría dar el lujo de pagarla.

— Muy bien señor Malfoy, usted está contratado — explicó una mujer con voz lúgubre — lo esperamos el lunes a las ocho, ni siquiera piense en llegar tarde — el rubio asistió, sin dejar de agradecer, al fin tenía trabajo, aunque era un extenso turno, donde sólo descargaría materiales y ordenaría los productos de una empresa, pero estaba seguro de que por algo se comenzaba, ya luego podría buscar algo a lo que estaba más acostumbrado a realizar.

— Lo logramos Scorpy, al fin tengo trabajo — dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano para que su hijo le cochara los cinco, pero el pequeño apenas se movió mientras comenzaba a toser.

Draco se agachó, notando que su hijo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, con rapidez llegó hasta su hogar, dándole algunos medicamentos. Pero para la noche la situación no mejoraba, Scorpius no dejaba de toser y su fiebre estaba cada vez más alta.

Lleno de preocupación llamó a Sirius, pero su tío no respondió, ni Pansy o Blaise estaban disponibles y él necesitaba llevarlo a urgencias cuanto antes. Fue hasta la puerta de al lado, golpeo desesperado y Harry asustado fue a abrirle.

— Harry necesito ayuda, es Scorpius, debemos ir a urgencias — explicó algo aturdido.

— Vamos — respondió Harry apurado, tomando sus documentos y las llaves.

— ¿Y Albus?

— Con su madre, luego te explico — indicó Harry acompañándolo.

Draco no dejaba de besar las cálidas mejillas de su hijo, quien para ese entonces ya estaba delirando por la fiebre, Harry los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, mientras apretaba el acelerador, le daba igual si conseguía alguna multa.

El móvil de Draco comenzó a sonar, el rubio rápidamente lo atendió escuchando la voz de Sirius, pidiendo a su tío que fuera hasta el hospital, aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, no tenía dinero para pagar la cuenta.

— Tranquilo Draco, ya avisé a mi madre, ella nos está esperando — explicó el azabache mientras el rubio lo quedaba mirando sin entender nada — ella trabaja en el hospital al que vamos, y para nuestra suerte es pediatra — terminó de explicar.

Finalmente llegaron, y tal como había explicado Harry una amable pelirroja los estaba esperando. La mujer se fue con Draco y Scorpius, mientras el azabache los quedó esperando en la salita.

Lily, como ahora sabía Draco se llamaba, lo revisó con cautela, para finalmente explicar que se trataba de una neumonía, a Draco se le apretó el corazón, se sentía idiota por no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, Lily con cariño explicó con cariño que no era su culpa.

Recetó algunos medicamentos mientras le explicaba que Scorpius debía tener reposo absoluto, Draco agradeció prometiendo volver para revisar que hubiera mejorado como corresponde.

Cuando salió Sirius ya lo esperaba, Draco en susurros pedía que pagara, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al solicitarlo y Sirius respondió que él con gusto haría cualquier cosa por él o por el pequeño Scorpius.

Se despidieron del rizado, prometiendo encontrarse al día siguiente al medio día, luego que acordaran que Remus cuidara al pequeño mientras ellos iban a la cárcel.

— ¿Eres separado? — preguntó Draco quien realmente no sabía muy bien la historia de Harry.

— Así es, con Ginny nos separamos prácticamente apenas nació Albus, teníamos intereses distintos, creo que sólo éramos amigos que se confundieron. Ella es una gran mujer, es deportista y trabaja fuera, pero viene muy seguido a ver a nuestro hijo, nos llevamos sumamente bien — explicó Harry calmado mientras tenía la vista fija en el parabrisas.

— Yo soy viudo, mi Astoria murió de cáncer hace un par de meses — explicó Draco, no le gustaba el tema, pero quería explicárselo a su vecino, Harry sólo asistió con la cabeza, no queriendo indagar más en el tema, no por ahora al menos.

Cambiaron la conversación por temas más banales, y el viaje desde el hospital a casa había llegado hasta el fin, mucho más rápido de lo que ambos hombres querían. Draco cargaba a un dormido Scorpius, el rubio agradeció una vez más, prometiendo dar algo cambio.

— Tranquilo Draco — Harry se acercó a su mejilla — no dudes en buscarme si necesitas ayuda, para cualquier cosa, solo basta con que toques la puerta de al lado — besó su mejilla, dejando a Draco sin palabras mientras en azabache se iba, quizás después de todo no le había tocado un mal vecino. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Draco había dormido como la mismísima mierda, su pequeño Scorpius en más de una oportunidad había tenido una temperatura elevada y a eso se sumaba los nervios de visitar a su madre, ese mañana se encontraba triste y desconcertado.

Se miró al espejo, se podía evidenciar los kilos que había perdido en los últimos meses. Su rostro se veía pálido y oscuras sombras decoraban sus ojos, atrás había quedado su imagen radiante que alguna vez tuvo, suspiro cansado y preparado para comer algo de desayuno.

Sonó su timbre, dio un salto y miró su móvil, Sirius le había dicho que iría cercado al medio día, así que no sabía quien lo estaba visitando tan temprano. Quedó sorprendido al ver a su vecino con una boba sonrisa, mientras le mostraba una bolsa de papel.

— Traje donas y café. Se lo que es pasar la noche con un niño enfermo, así que estaba seguro de que lo ibas a necesitar — explicó Potter. Draco lo quedó mirando, el azabache portaba ropa deportiva y su rostro se veía sudado, seguramente había salido a realizar una corrida matutina, cuanto extrañaba su viejo pasatiempo.

— Pasa, pasa — indicó Draco alejándose de la puerta — ¿comámoslo juntos? — preguntó algo avergonzado, aun no comprendía cómo habían llegado a esa extraña relación de amistad.

Los adultos comieron juntos el desayuno, Draco preparó algunos sándwiches y se dedicaron a hablar temas banales, así como a hacer planes cuando Scorpy estuviera sano, pues los niños desde hace algunos días estaban insistiendo en ir a visitar el zoológico. Draco se sintió mucho más relajado gracias a Harry, no dudo en agradecerle el gesto y su vecino simplemente sonrió levantando los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto, explicando que no había sido ninguna molestia.

Cerca de las doce del medio día su móvil sonó, anunciando un mensaje de su tío. De inmediato fue a abrir, encontrándose con el rizado junto a su pareja. No conocía mucho a Remus, pero le daba confianza y, además, confiaba en Sirius y su criterio, pues definitivamente era el único de los Black que siempre había tenido la razón.

— Tranquilo Draco — Remus lo abrazó con cariño — se cuidar niños, no olvides que tengo a mi pequeño Teddy. Además, no sé si lo sabías, pero soy profesor, así que créeme tengo bastante experiencia en estos animalitos — dijo sonriendo, asiendo que Draco se sintiera más relajado — tranquilo y por favor, ahora enfócate en tu madre — le dio un apretó de hombros y el rubio se sintió reconfortado, pese a todo siempre había gente a su alrededor para entregarle confianza, en esos momentos de su vida no se consideraba creyente, pero si tuviera un Dios realmente le agradecería.

Sirius venía desde la habitación, pues había ido a ver al pequeño quien realmente lo quería, pues de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que el rizado lo apretujara con cariño mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos. Para luego explicar que se llevaría a su padre por algunas horas, pero que Remus lo cuidaría. Scorpius asistió decidido, explicando que ya era un niño grande y Draco no hizo más que emocionarse ante esas palabras.

— Hola Scorpius, ¿puedo decirte Scorpy? — preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba, de inmediato el rubio asistió con la cabeza — genial cariño, mira te traje una carta de Teddy y también te envío algunas golosinas — explicó el castaño extendiendo los presentes, haciendo que los ojos del pequeño Malfoy se iluminaran. El castaño decidió hacer una video llamada con su hijo, pues le había dicho en más de una oportunidad que quería hablar con su nuevo amigo.

Sirius iba manejando lento, intentando calmar a su sobrino quien no dejaba de suspirar preocupado, tenía miedo y tristeza, no quería ver a su madre en esas condiciones, pero, por otro lado, sentía rabia contra ella, no sabía en que tanta mierda había estado metida.

Draco ahogó un sollozo al ver a su padre portando la ropa de convicta, se veía más delgada y vieja, podía notar el sufrimiento en su mirada, pero de inmediato los ojos de Narcisa se iluminaron al ver a su hijo, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad mientras se abrazaba a él. Draco se le unió al llanto y Sirius en silencio desvió la mirada, intentando molestarlos lo menos posible.

— Sirius muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo — dijo la mujer de forma sincera mientras le tomaba las manos entre temblores — realmente no merezco tu ayuda — y sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo mientras Sirius se quedaba estático sin saber que hacer.

— Cissy claro que la mereces — explicó el rizado tranquilizándola — ahora juntos acabaremos con la mierda de tu esposo — explicó inspirándole confianza, mientras se sentaban y Sirius comenzaba a tomar nota y crear un plan de acusaciones y defensa, pues el principal objetivo era comprobar la inocencia de Narcisa.

La visita fue amena, Narcisa y Draco terminaron muchos más tranquilos, tenían fe en que las cosas se podían solucionar o al menos mejorar el escenario en el cual estaban y confiaban en que Sirius haría todo lo posible para que así fuera, él no los dejaría de lado.

Draco se encontró con Scorpy conversando amenamente con Remus, quien le estaba explicando algunas cosas de un libro de ciencia, su hijo se veía mucho más animado que en la mañana y al parecer su resfrío estaba pasando rápidamente.

Ahora sólo le quedaba buscar una guardería para el pequeño, por suerte su tío lo ayudaría con el trámite y bueno con el dinero, pero Draco ya no se avergonzaba en pedirlo, había entendido lo importante y válido que era apoyarse en la familia, ya luego podría ver como devolverle cada favor, aunque estaba seguro de que a Sirius eso realmente no le interesaba.

Con más confianza Draco se atrevió a consultar la extraña vida familiar, Remus fue quien rió con más ganas, pues entendía que era realmente curioso.

— Somos viejos amigos de los padres de Harry, todos estudiamos juntos y bueno como sabes, yo siempre supe que era gay — explicó Sirius riendo — y siempre estuve enamorado de Rems — el castaño le dio un golpe en las costillas, haciendo que Draco se riera — pero el muy idiota de enamoró de Tonks, claramente su único fetiche son los Blacks — ahora si que Sirius se ganó un golpe más fuerte mientras reía al ver la reacción de su pareja — nuestra amistad nunca acabo, con Dora las cosas empezaron a ir algo mal, buscó apoyo en mi y aunque me dolía se lo di — Sirius bajó la voz, no le gustaba recordar los muchos años que sufrió de un amor no correspondido.

— Y en eso me enamoré de Sirius — Remus le tomó la mano mientras se apoyaba en su hombro — aunque quizás siempre lo estuve — el castaño suspiró con una boba sonrisa — tenía miedo de aceptarlo, tenía miedo de mis sentimientos, sobre todo de hacer sufrir a Dora y de perder a mi hijo. Pero fue ella quien me ayudó a asumir que estaba enamorado de otro, fue ella quien me dio ánimos y siempre estuvo a mi lado.

— Y al mío, una gran sobrina — explicó Black sonriendo — y ahora es la arpía que vive con nosotros y nuestro hijo, burlándose cada jodido día — soltó una risa — pero la amamos y no podemos ver a nuestra familia de otra forma.

— ¡Wow! Son sorprendentes — respondió Draco de forma sincera — realmente los admiro.

Sirius hizo algunas llamadas y ya tenía todo solucionado para la guardería de Scorpy, iría a la misma de Albus así que los muchachos estarían encantados. Draco les agradeció recargado en la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano al igual que su pequeño, a quienes ahora los trataba de tíos.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Potter, no sólo venía con Albus, también venía con otra copia de él, Draco se quedó mirando sin entender.

— Te presento a mi otro hijo, James, estaba acompañando a Ginny en un viaje. Creo que no lo mencioné antes, suelo ser algo despistado — explicó el azabache mientras se rascaba la nuca. Un pequeño de la edad de Teddy se acercaba hasta el rubio, aunque su mirada rápidamente pasó a Scorpius quien estaba escondido en las piernas de su padre.

— Sorpresa Scorpy, te presento al tonto de mi hermano — explicó Albus riendo mientras James hacía un mohín, haciendo que Scorpius riera aunque comenzó a toser.

— Mi hermanito me ha hablado de ti, hola Scorpy — le extendió la mano y el rubio con una sonrisa la respondió y rápidamente tomó confianza mientras Albus se sumó a la conversación. Ya que para ese entonces los Potter estaban dentro del departamento de Draco, los niños jugaban y el rubio pedía algo de comida para la cena.

Albus y Scorpius no pararon de gritar mientras expresaban lo felices que estaban de ir juntos a la guardería, los adultos reían y James se unía a sus celebraciones.

Draco estaba encantado con su trabajo, no era un área que conocía, pero estaba dispuesto a dar todo de si, se sintió mucho más tranquilo cuando almorzó con Pansy quien trabajaba en uno de los edificios cercanos, por lo tanto, se frecuentarían y eso animaba al rubio.

el muchacho le explicó todo lo que había pasado con su madre, explicando como su padre había estafado a tanta gente y había llevado a su familia a la ruina, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan, su amiga lo abrazó e lo consoló que por ahora lo único importante es que su madre lograra la libertad, pues nunca había sido parte de la estafa de la cual Lucius la acusaba, pues el ruin hombre sólo había usado su nombre mientras la mujer no se enteraba de nada.

Scorpius no paró de hablar durante toda la cena, Draco sólo reía mientras su hijo le explicaba como había sido su día, realmente maravillado de todo lo que había visto y aprendido, enfatizando en que en el jardín había muchos juegos y que los niños eran realmente simpáticos.

— Y Albus no dejó de tomar mi mano durante todo el día, excepto cuando hacíamos pipí — Draco soltó una fuerte carcajada — no te rías papi, sería asqueroso no lavarse las manos — Draco le agitó los cabellos a su hijo mientras reía.

Esa noche Draco se quedó leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que le diera algo de sueño, de repente reparó en que no sabía en que trabajaba su vecino, conocía mucho de Potter y a la vez nada, tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo un poco más. Recordó a su amiga, y sintiéndose algo mal buscó su móvil y comenzó a revisar algunas redes sociales. Según Pansy uno podía saber mucho de una persona buscando de la forma correcta.

Lo buscó en el Facebook de Sirius, no puedo evitar sonreír al ver las lindas fotos de su familia, de inmediato agregó a Remus como parte de sus amigos. Luego buscó a Harry y rápidamente comenzó a mirar su perfil, Pansy tenía toda la razón, pues se enteró que su vecino era policía.

Sin querer pinchó un link que lo llevó hasta el Instagram de su vecino, sintiéndose como un torpe adolescente, pero dio un brinco cuando sin querer lo agregó, se sentía realmente idiota. Estaba por llamar a Pansy para saber como cancelar aquello, cuando de repente una notificación explicó que lo habían aceptado como seguidor, junto a otra que explicaba que Harry pedía seguirlo. Ya pensando que se había hundido totalmente en el fango, lo aceptó, ya no tenía dignidad para perder.

Así que ya lleno de vergüenza se metió al perfil de Harry, comenzando a deslizar las fotos, sólo que cuidando no dar corazones para quedar como un máximo Stalker. La mayoría eran de Harry junto a sus hijos, o solo los dos niños, aunque habían algunas fotos solas de él y algunas realmente interesantes, Draco no podía creer que bajo aquella apariencia hípster se encontraba un trabajado cuerpo, se sonrojó súbitamente al ver que se estaba fijando en el cuerpo de su vecino, él que era totalmente heterosexual.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, salió de la aplicación y fijándose en que había puesto la alarma decidió dormir, ya había hecho demasiadas estupideces por esa noche.

La semana pasó rápido, hace algunos días le había llegado la invitación al cumpleaños de Sirius, a Draco no se sentía tan animado de asistir, pero no le podía fallar a su tío. Por Harry se enteró que sería un cumpleaños sorpresa, el rubio estaba realmente enternecido con lo mucho que se querían.

Ese día asistió con Harry, los tres pequeños iban en la parte de atrás del automóvil mientras ellos adelante iban conversando realmente animados, a los ojos de cualquiera parecerían una familia.

Nymphadora casi deja sin respirar a Draco, quien estaba agradecido y asustado por tal demostración de afecto, saludo al resto de los invitados, por suerte nada de Blacks, a excepción de su tío Regulus quien amablemente le ofreció ayuda en todo lo que necesitara, inclusive trabajo, cuya propuesta Draco la pensaría, ya que su tío estaba realmente interesado en ayudarlo, regañándolo en más de una oportunidad por haberse escondido o por no ir en su ayuda.

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio esperando con las luces apagadas, querían darle una sorpresa.

— Vamos lobito, al fin tenemos la casa solos para coger — decía Sirius riendo — ¿por qué me pegaste?

— Sorpresa — se escuchaban risas mientras se prendían las luces, dejando a la vista a un avergonzado Remus quien se tapaba la cara y a un Sirius realmente feliz con la sorpresa.

— Luego coges animal — Tonks le dio un abrazo a su tío felicitándolo por su cumpleaños y así todo el mundo se unió a la celebración.

Draco pudo conocer a Ginny, una pelirroja realmente simpática, llena de vida, no entendía como su vecino había terminado su relación con ella, pues al verlos juntos se veía que se llevaban de maravilla, se tomaban de forma cómplice y reían de lo mismo, estaba seguro de que pronto estarían nuevamente juntos. No negaba que se sintió algo cohibido, pues la mujer no dejaba de verlo con una mirada evaluadora mientras Harry le susurraba algo al odio, finalmente Ginny asistió y el dio un juguetón golpecito en la mejilla a su ex esposo.

Tomó de su copa de vino y se dedicó a mirar a los niños que jugaban, adoraba ver a su hijo así de feliz. De cierta forma sentía que sobraba, estaba alejado de todos bebiendo y perdido en sus pensamientos, no quería estar ahí pero no podía privarle felicidad a su hijo

— Sirius Orion ¿te casarías conmigo? — Draco ajeno a la realidad volvió al escuchar aquella pregunta, toda la atención estaba en la pareja.

— Oh mierda, acepto — respondió el rizado riendo para luego tomar los labios del castaño. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, deseándoles lo mejor. Draco no pudo evitar mirar a su prima, esperaba verla triste o algo así, pero para su sorpresa Dora estaba llorando mientras sonreía.

— Ni crean que se libraran de mi — luego se acercó a su ex esposo y tío, para colmarlos de mimos y abrazos.

— ¿Teddy también me lo preguntarás un día?

— Claro Jimmy. Vamos por los dulces antes de que Albus y Scorpy se los coman todos — y así el pequeño Lupin se llevó al mayor de los Potters.

Draco se quedó sonriendo al haber escuchado a los pequeños, realmente en ese lugar sólo había felicidad, simplemente no había mejor lugar para estar.


	4. Capítulo 4

Draco había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo favorito, mirar las fotos que su vecino subía a Instagram, eran bastante tontas, pero no negaba que de vez en cuando subía algunas bastante interesantes, definitivamente sus favoritas eran cuando salía sin polera, no entendía que había pasado con su heterosexualidad, quizás debería preguntarte a su tío Sirius, aunque estaba seguro de que Remus lo podría ayudar más, además, definitivamente sería mucho más discreto.

Ese día había quedado en comer con Pansy, realmente amaba cuando se podían dar esos tiempos juntos porque últimamente estaba bastante hastiado de su trabajo, ya había cumplido un mes en aquel lugar, realmente se había esforzado y había cumplido con todo lo requerido, pero sus jefes ya no se veían tan amables y sentía que no les estaba agradando sus avances, era como si quisieran despedirlo y eso lo aterraba más que nada, necesitaba el dinero para seguir viviendo, no podía depender siempre de Sirius.

Draco dio un respingo cuando unas frías manos lo abrazaron, rápidamente pudo distinguir el aroma a perfume fino, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, sobre todo al ver la cara con que miraba su amiga, Regulus siempre generaba ese efecto, que tanto hombres como mujeres lo quedaran mirando con la boca abierta.

— Tío querido — Draco se giró riendo mientras abrazaba a Regulus, últimamente hablaban mucho por mensajes y jamás hubiera pensado que a su tío le gustaba enviar videos de gatitos, realmente adorable.

— Señorita — Regulus que no perdía oportunidad saludó de forma galante a Pansy, la muchacha soltó una risa y respondió al coqueteo, pero Draco sabía que no era de verdad, necesitaba saber porque su amiga rechazaba a alguien como su tío, había algo más de fondo.

El encuentro terminó con los tres almorzando entre risas, compartiendo algunas anécdotas y principalmente haciendo que Draco se sonrojara, ya que tanto su tío como su mejor amiga insistían en que buscara a alguien, que no necesitaba seguir solo y que quizás le podía servir para despejarse.

Esa tarde Pansy no dejó de enviarle mensajes insistiendo en que fueran junto a Blaise por algunas copas, no faltó mucho para que su amigo se uniera y en conjunto ambos le insistieran sin parar, Draco se estaba animando pero debía dejar a su Scorpy con alguien, y no negaba que tenía algo de miedo, hace mucho que no salía a disfrutar, primero porque sentía que estaba traicionando a su nada Astoria y luego por culpa de todo lo ocurrido con sus padres, quizás después de todo no era mala idea.

Se arregló como no lo hacía desde hace años, se sentía un poco ridículo, pero su pequeño era el más feliz, lo animaba dándole ideas y consejos, Draco sólo podía reír. Su pequeño clon lo quedó mirando y luego entre risas lo fue a abrazar, se colgó a sus piernas riendo.

— Papi que bueno que saldrás con los tíos — el pequeño infló sus mejillas — tú también necesitas tener amigos como yo, que tengo a Teddy, James y Albus — eso último lo dijo sonrojándose un poquito, Draco no pudo ante tanta ternura y se lo comió a veces pese a las protestas del pequeño.

Teddy fue el más feliz cuando se encontró con Scorpy en la puerta de su casa, Draco agradeció una y otra vez a su tío y su futuro esposo, Remus no hizo más que sonreír y elogiarlo por lo lindo que se veía, para luego prácticamente empujarlo fuera de casa y decirle que podía volver a la mañana siguiente, que realmente no tenían inconveniente, Draco agradeció algo nostálgico, hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche sin su pequeño.

Blaise casi lo deja sin respirar del abrazo que le dio, hace mucho que no lo veía y se moría por abrazar a su rubio, Draco simplemente se dejó amar, también amaba a su moreno. Pansy les sacó algunas fotografías y luego se unió al abrazo, tal como lo hacían cuando eran más jóvenes.

Pidieron algunas cervezas y se sentaron a conversar, en una alejada pista ya había algunas personas bailando, pero a ellos, sobre todo a Draco, le faltaban algunos vasos para unirse a ese tipo de actividades.

— Chicos quiero — Pansy soltó un suspiro y se sonrojó sutilmente — quiero presentarles a alguien, quiero que conozcan a mi chica especial.

Sus amigos no lo podían creer pero ambos estaban felices por Pansy, la chica hace mucho que no tenía pareja, es más, no le iban ese tipo de cosas, pero si la quería presentar es porque era alguien serio, así que debían aprobar a la muchacha para que fuera la novia de su amada amiga.

— Primero debo aprobarla — expresó Draco de manera solemne — no cualquiera se mete con mi Pansy, no quiero una víbora a tu lado.

— Yo también debó aprobarla — expresó Blaise intentando lucir serio — después de todo fui tu novio.

— Cállate Zabini — lo regañó Pansy — además de que noviazgo me hablas, duramos como un mes y ambos descubrimos que no teníamos nada de heterosexuales — Draco soltó una carcajada, cuanto había extrañado a sus amados muchachos — ahora compórtense como gente normal, que ahí viene mi muchacha.

Draco tuvo que disimular una tos cuando se atragantó con la cerveza, frente a él estaba su vecino, quien le sonreía divertido para luego saludarlo con demasiada confianza, después de todo, ya llevaban viéndose cada fin de semana, una que otra tarde y solían enviarse mensajes hasta bastante tarde en la noche. Claramente, estaban ignorando a sus amigas y amigos que tampoco entendían muy bien, aunque Pansy comprendía más, ya había visto a ese azabache en el edificio de Draco.

— Draco, Blaise, ella es Hermione, mi novia — dijo la mujer de manera firme mientras abrazaba a una muchacha de cabellos alborotados, quien se acercó a darle un dulce beso en los labios.

— Chicos, no saben cuanto quería conocerlos, Pansy habla mucho de ustedes — ella los saludó de forma amable — ellos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley — señaló a un pelirrojo — y este es Harry Potter — aunque creo que tú ya lo conocías — señaló a su amigo y al rubio alzando una ceja.

— Es mi vecino Mione, del que les he estado hablando — explicó Potter sin siquiera un ápice de vergüenza y Draco sintió repentinas ganas por golpearlo en las costillas.

— Draco Malfoy — se presentó el rubio algo apenado, mientras Blaise riendo también se presentaba, aunque en realidad su atención estaba en el pelirrojo de cara malhumorada.

La noche siguió con divertidas conversaciones, más y más vasos de cerveza, la confianza comenzó a aumentar, el alcohol a subirse a sus cabezas, la música se hizo más atrayente y no supieron como pero ya estaban bailando en la pista, todos reían, hacían pasos ridículos y se acercaban más y más.

Draco sabía que no debía beber tanto, pero el estrés, las preocupaciones y el juicio de sus padres cada vez más cerca lo tenían con la cabeza por cualquier lado, ya estaba un poco mareado y algo acalorado, sentía demasiado cerca el cuerpo de su vecino, quien al parecer estaba entusiasmo en arrimarse más y más a él, los roces ya no se veían tan involuntarios, estuvo seguro de que vio una sonrisa torcida en su estúpido rostro, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban pero no se atrevía a salir de ahí, se sentía hipnotizado, algo idiota pero por sobre todo, amaba poder tocar esos duros bíceps que tantas veces se había dedicado a mirar en fotografías.

Se giró para encontrarse con Pansy y Hermione besándose mientras reían, las mujeres se veían realmente alegres y ajenas a toda situación, Ron y Blaise por el otro lado se veían bastante cercanos pese al incómodo momento que habían tenido y ahí estaba él, bailando demasiado pegado a Potter.

Hermione y Pansy los interrumpieron, la castaña había tenido la idea de que siguieran la noche en su casa, para que así bebieran unas últimas copas y pudieran dormir en un lugar seguro, todos asistieron y se fueron del club nocturno, quizás ya no estaban para esas salidas, lo importante es que ya habían perdido la vergüenza y estaban tomando confianza.

Había bastante alcohol, Blaise puso algo de música y todos se relajaron mientras seguían entre copas y anécdotas. Hermione se acurrucó a Pansy mientras bostezaba, la azabache se excuso explicando que ya irían a dormir, que se sintieran como en casa, ella misma ya se sentía así, aunque no vivían juntas y no llevaban tanto tiempo juntas, sentía la casa de Hermione como la de ella y viceversa con su pequeño pero lujoso departamento en el centro.

Blaise salió por un cigarro, Ron le siguió, hace tiempo que no se metía algo de nicotina en el cuerpo, aunque no estaba tan seguro si salió por el cigarro o por el moreno, aunque lo entendió perfectamente cuando sintió el sabor a cigarrillo en su boca y una lujuriosa lengua prácticamente en su garganta.

Se besaron con mayor intensidad, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos y lo único que querían en ese momento echarse un buen polvo, Draco y Harry quienes estaban en el salón lograron ver lo que estaba pasando, sonrieron incómodos ante lo que estaban viendo, definitivamente ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en ver como follaban sus amigos.

Harry ya conocedor de la casa invitó a Draco a ir por una de las habitaciones mientras explicaba que la casa era de los abuelos de Hermione, que su amiga se había encargado de arreglarla y decorarla, pues le encantaba tener un lindo jardín, seguir cuidando las bellas flores de su abuela.

La casa era bastante simple, nada cercano a Malfoy Manor, pero claramente era mil veces más acogedora pensó Draco, además al parecer tenía habitaciones suficientes para todos, o eso creía, pues Harry algo apenado le preguntó si le importaba compartir habitación.

se sintió algo avergonzado, pero recordando que ya era un adulto y no un adolescente, con confianza que no tenía explicó que no había problema alguno, aunque nunca pensó que compartir habitación implicaba dormir en la misma cama.

Potter ni siquiera se inmutó, se sacó la ropa y quedó sólo en sus ceñidos bóxer, Draco algo aturdido sacó sus pantalones y prefirió mantener su camiseta, se metió a la cama, agradecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas y solo se pudiera guiar gracias a la luz que emitía la luna llena.

Cada uno estaba en la orilla de la cama, se sentían algo tontos, pero sentían vergüenza pese al tiempo y la confianza que poco a poco se había dado entre ellos. Harry no soportó más la tensión y rompió el silencio con algún tonto comentario que a Draco lo hizo sonreír.

De esa forma empezó una amena conversación entre ambos, poco a poco se fueron relajando, así como sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse, de las cosas banales pasaron a lo más profundo, Draco se sintipo en la confianza suficiente para de una vez por todas hablar de Astoria, de recordarla con cariño, de contarle a Harry como era su amada esposa.

El azabache lo escuchó embobado, le gustaba como Draco recordaba a su esposa, pudo notar el sincero amor que hubo y había, sin darse cuenta ya lo estaba abrazando y el rubio se dejó, mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, ya no eran de dolor, era simple nostalgia, sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima, hace mucho que quería sacar tanto de su corazón y por fin lo había hecho, había encontrado en Harry el oído que tanto necesitaba, se acurrucó aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo su varonil aroma, le gustaba el perfume que usaba Harry, definitivamente había algo malo en su cabeza, se sentía un poco pervertido por estarlo olisqueando.

Sus cuerpos ya estaban más que cerca, sentían el calor del otro, sus corazones latían bastante rápido y ambos estaban avergonzados pese a que aún había algo de alcohol en sus sistemas, pero estaban lo suficientemente sobrios para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Harry con cuidado acarició la mejilla de Draco, el rubio se estremeció, pero cerró los ojos aceptando la caricia, sintió la respiración de Harry cada vez más cerca, apretó aún más sus ojos y dio un respingo cuando unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Quedó algo aturdido, le costó reaccionar, pero cuando al fin fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, su lengua ya estaba enrollada con la de Harry, ahora se abrazaban con más fuerza y se besaban cada vez más profundo, ninguno quería pensar, sólo querían disfrutar.

Un fuerte grito los hizo soltarse, eso claramente había sido un orgasmo y estaban seguros de que era de Ron o de Blaise, lo único que escucharon a continuación fue como Pansy los regañaba y los enviaba a una habitación.

Ambos se separaron, cada uno rodó a su lado y sin volver a hablar o tocarse se durmieron rápidamente.

Draco se despertó algo agitado, un extraño sueño que ahora no se podía sacar de la cabeza, se quedó por un segundo mirando a Harry, quien parecía dormir profundamente. El rubio se deleitó un minuto más y luego rápidamente se vistió, haciendo el menor ruido posible salió de ahí, quería irse cuanto antes.

Se fue sin avisar a nadie, necesitaba relajarse y pensar, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo tampoco entendía mucho si era lo que quería, ni él se entendía. Aun era muy temprano para ir por Scorpius, además, Sirius le había dicho que irían al museo, que pasara por su hijo por la tarde.

Agradeció a su tío, confiaba plenamente en los cuidados que él y Remus le darían a su hijo, así que sin pensarlo se refugió en su departamento, se lanzó a su cama, apenas había dormido la noche anterior y cuando al fin lo había hecho, feas pesadillas habían velado sus sueños.

Se sintió embriagado, su camiseta olía a Harry, estaba cansado sus ojos picaban y no supo cómo, pero se durmió en medio de pensamientos revueltos.

Harry estiró el brazo, el otro lado de la cama ya estaba frío, se levantó desanimado, no sabía que había hecho mal, en qué términos quedarían ahora, sólo sabía una cosa, no quería perder a Draco, su Draco.


	5. Capítulo 5

Harry sentía que la había cagado, que no estuviera Draco en la mañana podría ser un mal augurio, pero no quiso alterarse antes de tiempo, no podía ser igual que su padrino, pero cuando envió algunos mensajes a Draco y este no los contestó, simplemente dejándolo en visto, supo que las cosas estaban mal, ahora se removía los cabellos sin saber que hacer o que decir, solo sabía que no quería herir a Draco, mucho menos perderlo.

Draco estuvo todo el día nervioso, intentó dormir, pero simplemente no pudo, recibió algunos mensajes, pero simplemente los dejó en visto, ni siquiera contestó las llamadas de Blaise o Pansy, no estaba de ánimos, tenía tanto que pensar, tanto miedo.

No resistió entre esas cuatro paredes, huyó a uno de los lugares que más paz le brindaba, cualquiera diría que estaba loco y quizás lo estaba, pero en ese momento se encontraba visitando la tumba de su amada Astoria, se sentó frente a la lápida, le había llevado un ramo de sus flores favoritas, sentía que se las debía todas, porque él la había traicionado, le había sido infiel.

Se sentía como la mierda, estaba tan confundido, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran, temía de sus sentimientos, pero de algo estuvo seguro, lo de Potter no era simple calentura ni fue producto del alcohol, realmente lo había deseado, lo había ansiado como nunca había sentido por nadie, estaba tan confundido y asustado, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no sabía con quién, no tenía en quien confiar sus problemas.

Soltó un suspiro, decidió que ya era la hora de ir por Scorpy, al menos se sentiría un poco más reconfortado con su pequeño, nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, lo extrañaba, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y dar besitos en su cabello, reírse de alguna de sus historias y verlo jugar con sus autitos, cuando estaba con él, sentía calorcito en su corazón, su pequeño era capaz de alejarlo de todos los problemas y preocupaciones.

No volvió a su casa, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Harry, sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde, pero no tenía fuerzas ni sabía como reaccionar. Había recibido algunos mensajes de Potter, incluso algunas llamadas, tuvo que bloquearlo para no seguir escuchando sus notificaciones, no quería decir nada mientras no se aclarara, tenía tanto pensamientos y sentimientos revueltos.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces, lo primero que escuchó fueron las risas de Scorpy y Teddy, al parecer los niños se estaban divirtiendo, realmente le encantaba ver lo mucho que había cambiado su pequeño en el último tiempo, había logrado hacer amigos y realmente se divertía con ellos, al fin el pequeño Malfoy estaba teniendo una vida como debía ser para un niño de su edad, no por todos los problemas que ya había tenido que pasar, como perder a su madre, sus abuelos encerrados y la pobreza.

— Draco, cariño — Remus saludo de forma cálida mientras le dada un abrazo que dejó algo desconcertado al rubio — ¿qué pasa? No te ves bien — preguntó el hombre, se notaba la preocupación en su tono de voz.

— Yo, esto — Draco estaba al borde del colapso — necesito hablar contigo — pidió derrotado, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, quien rápidamente acarició su espalda de forma paternal.

— Deja ir a avisar a Sirius, será mejor que vayamos al jardín, creo que necesitamos estar a solas — respondió con una cálida sonrisa para luego poner a hervir agua, lo mejor sería hablar de las preocupaciones con algo de té y galletas de chocolate.

Sirius estaba en el salón, viendo una película con los niños, quienes no dejaban de imitar las caricaturas provocando risas en Black, quien se veía como un niño más jugando con ellos, realmente encantado de tener a los pequeños. Remus se acercó sigiloso, susurró en su oído, su novio simplemente asistió y luego agradeció en un susurro, explicando que no había problema, que él se hacía cargo.

Luego Remus preparó té y puso galletitas en un plato, para indicar al rubio que lo siguiera hasta el jardín, le pidió que se acomodara en una de las sillas del jardín y él se puso frente a él, esperando que el más joven hablara.

— Remus, ¿estás seguro qué puedes hablar conmigo? ¿No, no te sentirás incómodo? — preguntó Draco algo preocupado, realmente no quería generar problemas, el mayor sonrió ampliamente y movió las manos restándole importancia, asegurándole que podía hablar lo que quisiera — ¿cómo descubriste que eras bisexual? — preguntó realmente inseguro, sabía que estaba siendo muy descortés al hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan íntimas, quizás si debió ir con Blaise o Pansy, pero sentía que no era lo mismo, en cambio Remus había pasado algo similar a lo de él, o al menos eso creía.

— No sé si soy bisexual — Remus sonrió de forma tranquila — Draco, ¿crees que es necesario tener etiquetas? Yo al menos no lo veo así, creo que el amor es amor, que no depende que haya o no haya entre sus piernas, que somos seres fluidos y nos podemos enamorar y desenamorar, que podemos querer a diferentes personas o a una sola — le tomó las manos con cariño y lo miró directamente — yo quise mucho a Dora, pensé en estar enamorado de ella, pero con Sirius fue totalmente distinto, otro tipo de amor, una conexión que me es imposible de explicar. Nunca antes había estado con hombres, pero de alguna forma mi corazón le terminó perteneciendo a ese idiota — soltó una risa — ¿quizás soy Blacksexual, tengo algo de fijación con la familia? — no pudo evitar reír por su chiste — pero Draco mírame, no te tienes que forjar a encasillarte, no tienes porque tener etiquetas o algo, simplemente amar. Sé que tu esposa fue alguien muy importante y de seguro la amaste con toda tu alma y eso no cambiará, ahora quizás estas sintiendo algo por otra persona y está bien, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, a intentar amar, a vivir — en ese momento pudo notar que Draco estaba soltando algunas lágrimas, rápidamente se levantó para acunarlo entre sus brazos — cariño está bien, no estás haciendo nada malo y estás en todo tu derecho de volver a amar, sea un hombre o una mujer, tu puedes — se le partió el corazón al escuchar los sollozos del menor — y me aventuraré a pensar que quien ronda tu cabeza en Harry.

Draco se separó de sus brazos algo asustado mientras sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color carmín, Remus lo encontró realmente adorable, el rubio realmente era muy tímido, era solo un niño asustado, confundido y lo entendía perfectamente, le recordaba mucho a él.

El rubio algo derrotado por ser descubierto, no aguantó más y terminó relatando todo lo que había ocurrido, pidiendo consejos, pues estaba asustado y confundido, se sentía algo tonto, pero Remus se encargó de dejarle en claro que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de malo en preguntar, que para eso estaban los amigos y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

Esa noche mientras Draco intentaba hacer dormir a su pequeño, Scorpius no dejaba de hablarle de lo bien que lo había pasado con los tíos Sirius y Remus, y con Teddy, realmente lo había disfrutado y Draco estaba muy contento de todo el amor que su niño había recibido, ya se encargaría de buscar alguna forma de agradecer a la familia Lupin-Black.

Luego de ducharse decidió que no podía seguir comportándose como un adolescente, él ya era un adulto maduro, así que con manos temblorosas desbloqueó a Potter, encontrándose con muchas llamadas perdidas y millones de mensajes. Se sentía egoísta, no había pensado en el daño que podría haber ocasionado, solo se había fijado en su propia confusión.

Casi botó el móvil cuando una llamada había entrado, corrió al baño y temblando contestó, de su boca no salían palabras coherentes, no sabía que decir.

— Draco, perdón — susurró Harry, se sentía triste o dolido, Draco no lo sabía muy bien.

— Harry discúlpame a mi — para ese entonces Draco ya estaba sentado en el piso, quería sollozar por lo tonto que se sentía — ¿po…podemos ver…nos…nos mañana?

— Claro — Harry sonaba realmente animado, Draco se sintió algo confundido — ¿te parece almorzar juntos? Para que así podamos comer sin los niños revoloteando alrededor.

— Si, buena idea — Draco no pudo evitar sonreír — gracias, Harry — sintió como sus mejillas ardían — nos vemos, buenas noches. Que descanses.

— Tú igual cariño — Potter se despidió con esas palabras, haciendo que el corazón de Draco latiera extrañamente apurado, definitivamente había perdido algunos tornillos.

Pero gracias a un milagro o quizás porque en realidad Draco no había dormido bien la noche anterior, al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Esa mañana decidió arreglarse un poco más, al parecer su lado vanidoso que no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo, salía a flote otra vez, no pudo evitar pensar en Astoria al arreglarse la corbata, su esposa tenía la costumbre de siempre arreglarle la corbata antes de salir, para luego darle un cálido beso mientras soltaba una risita.

Pero extrañamente esa mañana al hacerlo sintió una cálida sensación, como si su Astoria lo estuviera animando, acompañando como siempre lo había hecho, salió de casa dedicando una sonrisa a la foto de su esposa.

Scorpius se despidió dejando un cálido beso en la mejilla de su padre para luego entrar corriendo, Draco se fue rápido ya que tenía bastante que hacer en su estúpido trabajo, quizás aceptaría la ayuda de Regulus y se iría a trabajar con él, después de todo era su familia y era tonto no aceptar su ayuda, ya había aprendido la lección con Sirius.

* * * *

— Amo nuestros desayunos de los lunes — Sirius soltó una risa antes las palabras de su novio — él único que tenemos solo — terminó de expresar Remus riendo, pues siempre estaban con Dora o Teddy, solo los lunes que él entraba un poco después de su horario habitual, podía tener a Sirius solo para él.

— Estás celoso porque a Dora le quedan mejor los pancakes que a ti — Sirius le tomó la mejilla riendo — pero a ti te salen mejor otras cosas — le dio una mirada seductora ganándose una patada bajo la mesa — ouch Moony, eso es maltrato — recibió otra vez — entonces ¿me vas a contar lo de Draco?

— No — Remus lo dijo serio tomando un sorbo de su té — no, porque no me corresponde. Cuando el tenga confianza suficiente, hablará contigo — soltó una tos — Potter

— ¡¿Qué?! — a Sirius le dio un síncope, estaba seguro de que entendía todo.

— No es nuestro asunto — lo quedó mirando fijo — y escúchame bien animal, los dejaremos solos, no nos vamos a meter. Repite después de mí, no nos vamos a involucrar.

— No nos vamos a involucrar — respondió Sirius sonriendo, una cosa era no involucrarse y otra era ayudar de forma pasiva, disimulada.

— ¿Un rápido antes del trabajo?

— Vámonos de aquí

* * * * *

Cerca de las once le llegó un mensaje indicando el lugar para su encuentro, nunca había ido ahí, pero según leyó en internet era un lugar pequeño, bastante acogedor, justo lo que necesitaban para conversar.

No negaba que estaba nervioso, pero bueno, tenía que afrontar las cosas como todo el hombre que era, así que respiró profundo, recordó que era un Malfoy y entró decidido, en unas mesitas al aire libre pudo ver a Harry quien al verlo se levantó algo atolondrado, botando los servicios que estaban en el lugar, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras notaba la vergüenza en su vecino.

— Tranquilo, no muerdo — soltó Draco con una confianza de quien sabe donde, Harry apenado le dio una sonrisa. El rubio no pudo negar que su vecino se veía bastante guapo, se acaloró al recordar lo que había pasado el sábado.

— Entonces ¿no me odias? — Harry estaba alterado, al borde una crisis nerviosa, estaba seguro de que se parecía a su padre en eso.

— No Harry, no te odio — Draco suspiro — estoy jodidamente asustado. Nunca pensé en sentir algo por un hombre, en realidad nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir algo por alguien después de mi querida Astoria — Harry iba a hablar, pero Draco no lo dejó — espera Potter aun no termino. Estoy aterrado, confundido y lleno de miedos, probablemente sea un gran problema y si yo fiera tu huiría lo más pronto posible. Eso es lo que tengo para ofrecer, inestabilidad y sentimientos que aún no tienen nombre — Draco sonrió de forma triste, sabía que estaba siendo muy sincero y quizás hasta duro para sentir las cosas, pero debía ser así, no quería engañar a Harry, ni jugar con él.

— Genial, lo tomo — Draco casi bota su vaso ante la actitud tan optimista del azabache — Draco te comprendo, yo también estoy asustado. Yo siempre me creía heterosexual hasta que bueno, descubrí que en realidad era bisexual y por eso me separé de Ginny, ella me ayudo mucho en el proceso. Pero mi atracción hacia los hombres nunca había sido como lo que siento por ti, si te soy sincero, también tengo miedo y lo que menos es jugar contigo.

— Somos parecidos — Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risita al notar lo nervioso y asustados que estaban ambos, al menos era reconfortante saber que era una sensación compartida — Harry ¿lo intentamos?

— Absolutamente. Pero si no funciona, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos — Harry se puso serio — nuestros hijos son muy amigos, ellos no merecen sufrir por nuestra culpa.

— Totalmente de acuerdo, mi Scorpy está muy pegado a los tuyos y a Teddy, nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Así que ¿secreto por ahora?

— Secreto — Harry estiró su dedo pequeño, Draco entendió el gesto y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos en signo de problema mientras sonreían — gracias Draco, gracias por darme una oportunidad.

— Gracias a ti, por atreverte a cargar con alguien como yo.

— No seas tonto — Harry tomó sus manos con cariño, ambos se miraban de forma embobada y la mesera lo único que quería era sacarle una fotografía a la hermosa pareja.

Horas más tarde Harry le enviaba mensajes a su exesposa, agradeciendo sus consejos para arreglar las cosas con Draco, Ginny exigía una botella de vino y sus chocolates favoritos, Harry estaba más que dispuesto a darle todo lo que podía, de verdad no podría haber hecho nada sin su pelirroja favorita.

Draco algo inseguro decidió enviar el mensaje, ese día se había atrevido a algo mucho más grande, no se comparaba en nada a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.


End file.
